The Killer (ATM)
The Killer, or The Man, is the unnamed main antagonist of the 2012 horror-thriller film, ATM. He was portrayed by Mike O'Brien. Biography The Killer was planning to kill people on December 16, and he was first seen drawing and organizing diagrams, then he picked up his parka coat and left. After David Hargrove, Emily Brandt, and Corey Thompson went into the Midwest Cooperative Bank ATM, the killer was standing outside, and waited for them. When the three were about to leave, they turned to see the murderous killer lurking outside. While Corey suggested they returned to the car, Emily and David were reluctant, believing the figure to be a robber. Although they were scared, they realized, though later proven wrong by David, that the killer couldn't get in with out an ATM card. Then, the destructive killer murdered a local man walking his dog, prompting the three to call the police, only to realized they had no cellphones: David's battery is dead, Corey left his at their office party, and Emily's is in her purse in the car. While the three were panicking inside, the killer cut off the heater in the ATM booth, effectively making it colder. David decided to reason with the killer, and attempted to give $500 from him, a pair of valuable earrings from Emily, and a watch from Corey in return for their safety. While giving the money to the dangerous killer, he ran back to the car, attempted to grab Emily's phone to alert the police. He was chased to the car, got the phone and realized the wires have been cut preventing the car from being driven. The killer then attacked by smashing out the passenger's side window. He escaped the car and was chased back to the ATM booth, unharmed, but dropped the cellphone along the way. Not long, Emily used her lipstick to write "HELP" on the ATM booth's window. The killer took the phone, the valuables, and the wallet from the dead man. As the three began to freeze, a security guard saw the sign and went to investigate, but was beaten to death by with a crowbar taken from David's trunk in the process, leaving them hopeless. Another man with a similar coat to the killer entered the ATM, but Corey and David managed to kill him by strangling him. They later realized the man was innocent and was only going to work, because he was the janitor. Corey took his coat and became so angry, then he attempted to leave the ATM booth, but was caught and stabbed by the killer. After several more hours freezing in the ATM booth, David and Emily realized Corey was still alive. They both ran outside, grabbed him, and managed to return to the ATM booth before the killer got to them. While David and Emily attempted to stifle Corey's bleeding wound, the killer began to fill the ATM booth with cold water, attempting to freeze them to death. Corey eventually died of blood loss and hypothermia. David and Emily concocted a plan to trigger the fire alarm to send for help, using a lighter found in the coat that Corey taken from the dead janitor, a trash can, and paper. Emily climbed on David's shoulders and managed to get the fire close enough to the fire alarm and is successful, but David slipped and Emily fell, smashing her to the signing table and killing her. Before that, the killer had driven David's car against the door before filling the ATM with water, and then he smashed the security guard's car into it. Angered, David attempted to throw Molotov cocktail at the killer, only to realized that it was not the killer, but the body of the killed security guard. Not long, the police arrived but David was arrested, while the killer was hiding at the site. While David was being driven away, he saw several figures in similar parkas as the killer, still unsure of who the masked madman could be. The police found a video tape recorded the events within the ATM, but it was made that the killer had planned his actions so as not to appear in the footage, effectively framing David for the killer's crime by making it look like David, Emily, and Corey were robbing the place and murdering witnesses. Also, there is sadly no sound. He also planted other evidence against David. At last, the killer returned to his headquarters, where he began to map out a similar attack on a mini-mart. It is possible that he has been killing people but leaves one person to take the fall, so David was more of the fall guy. However, the identity of the killer was never revealed but according to the original ending of the script, it is revealed that the killer was a coffee shop owner, and the name of his coffee shop was "Seattle's Finest Coffee". Skills The Killer a skilled voyeur, in-particular thanks to his mastery of stealth. He uses his stalking skills to hide in unexpected places waiting for the right time for as long as he needs to. He displays a heightened awareness of spacial reasoning. The Killer is often able to track down his victims are located them before the actual attack. He tracks down where they are hiding, and/or to where they will attempt to escape almost instinctively. Personality The Killer is a sadistic, violent, murderous, bloodthirsty, and aggressive individual. He is very intelligent and smart enough to plan out his crimes and uses strategy. He is also very aloof and emotionless, so never talks when confronting his victims. Category:Successful Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Strategic Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Unseen